Through the Sea One shot Tokio Hotel, slash
by WirSindTraumer
Summary: Oneshot basado en la canción Sacred de Tokio Hotel. Historia slash, BillxTom : Universos alternos


**Through the Sea:**** (Oneshot)**

**Tipo: Fan fiction, slash (relación chico/chico)**

**Banda: Tokio Hotel**

**Clasificación: General**

**Protagonista: Bill Kaulitz**

**Autora: Fanny Hernández (yo)**

**Duración: Un capítulo**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Universos Alternos, Muerte de un personaje, Incesto/Twincest**

**DISCLAIMER**: A pesar de que la historia está basada en una persona real, los hechos narrados aquí no son necesariamente reales ni cercanos a acontecimientos verídicos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la banda tampoco, sólo la historia. La canción al final del relato pertenece a Tokio Hotel, "Sacred", de la cual fue inspirado este one-shot.

**Resumen:**

_A través del mar perdió lo que más quería en el mundo, vivió el dolor más intenso de su vida y vio su corazón destruirse en mil pedazos._

_A través del mar volvió a amar, conoció a la persona que sanaría sus heridas y que le haría volver a creer en un futuro…_

_**Inspirada en la canción Sacred de Tokio Hotel.**_

**Capa:**

**Capítulo único:**

Observaba calmamente las olas del mar chocando en contra de las rocas, fuertemente, sin piedad. Cada una de ellas parecía provocar una nueva herida a su ya maltratado corazón, le hacía volver a vivir nuevamente los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

Por encima las olas se observaba claramente el horizonte, parecía que el mar no tuviera límites, que no acabara nunca. No tenía fin. Era tan profundo y tan poderoso como la tristeza que había estado cargando su alma por tanto tiempo.

La brisa marina hacía que su cabello se revolviera suavemente, dejándole pequeñas gotas de agua en la superficie de su rostro. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole libremente hasta los hombros, sus ojos estaban ligeramente delineados, pero no tenía puesto aquella sombra característica cubriéndolos.

Sentado en una roca, iba contando uno a uno los pequeños granos de arena que se encontraban extendidos por toda la superficie en la que su cuerpo descansaba.

El sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco en el horizonte hasta que sólo unas pocas luces restaban en el cielo. Se estaba oscureciendo, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba de nuevo allí, en el mismo lugar en que todas las noches, sin excepción alguna se dirigía a observar el mar. El mismo mar, magnífico y hermoso pero a la vez peligrosamente fuerte y poderoso que le había quitado la única oportunidad que había tenido en su vida de ser feliz.

Ya eran 2 años, exactamente, en que su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

En que sus sueños habían sido rotos junto a su corazón.

En que la luz que le incitaba a vivir se había apagado para siempre.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, la temperatura iba descendiendo y él sólo llevaba puesta una ropa ligera. Empezó a tiritar, pero no se inmutó. El dolor en su alma era tan inmenso que no dejaba espacio en su mente para ningún otro sentimiento ni estado físico.

Recordaba perfectamente, aquél día en que su vida se detuvo para no volver nunca a ser la misma. Sus gritos, sus lágrimas, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo…el cuerpo inerte de su amado en sus brazos…

_Amor, ¿vienes conmigo a bañarte?- le había preguntado un hermoso chico rubio hace tan sólo unos minutos antes. Llevaba puesto sólo un traje de baño, dejando al descubierto un torso musculoso y un rostro envidiable._

_No, tengo frío todavía, mejor voy después…. Pero tu anda, disfruta de las olas, desde aquí estaré viéndote. _

_¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir? Las olas están gigantescas, lo pasaremos bien- insistió regalándole una de sus sonrisas que le hacían derretirse._

_Alguien tiene que vigilar nuestras pertenencias,, además quiero disfrutar del sol._

_Okay, me rindo ¡pero tu te lo pierdes!-dijo antes de depositar un breve beso en los labios del pelinegro para después desaparecer corriendo sobre la arena._

_El pelinegro sonrió, "parece un niño pequeño", pensó. Se acomodó nuevamente sobre la arena y se dispuso a descansar._

_El día era totalmente soleado y muy bello, los rayos de sol chocaban contra su piel de forma agradable y relajante. Pronto aquella paz le inundó por completo y lentamente se fue quedando dormido._

_Su mente viajaba a través de sonrisas y recuerdos difusos vividos con su amor, su alma vagaba dulcemente en una inmensidad de paz. Pero todo cambió abruptamente._

_Los gritos de las personas le despertaron, sintió su corazón deternerse._

_Algo había pasado. Algo muy grave._

_Se levantó rápidamente y a lo lejos divisó un grupo de gente que se sumergía en el mar. Reconoció los trajes de salvavidas, que intentaban sacar a una persona que se ahogaba en el agua. Una persona que él reconocería incluso en la oscuridad._

_¡Por favor, Sálvenlo! – Gritaba desesperado mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, resbalando continuamente pero siguiendo su corazón._

_No era cualquier persona que se ahogaba. Era él. Era su novio._

_Vio como arrastraban el cuerpo hacia la arena._

_Llegó hacia ellos, viendo horrorizado el cuerpo inconciente de su amado mientras le realizaban los primeros auxilios._

_Los paramédicos intentaron reanimarlo de diversas formas, tratando de mantener aquella joven vida a salvo._

_Pero de nada sirvió, el chico ya no respiraba, su pulso se había ido. Junto a un débil latido se iba su último deseo, "Sé feliz, Bill", antes de que todo se volviera negro para siempre._

_Bill observó que los salvavidas agachaban la cabeza y negaban._

_-Lo sentimos, no hemos podido salvarlo- se dirigió hacia Bill uno de ellos._

_Todo pasaba muy rápido. Imágenes pasaban en frente de sus ojos, pero Bill no conseguía entender nada. Sólo había un pensamiento claro en su mente:. Se había ido…_

_-¡No puede ser verdad, díganme que no es cierto! – gritaba mientras su rostro se iba tiñendo de negro por el maquillaje que las lágrimas arrastraban al salir y caía de rodillas al suelo._

_Vio el mundo destrozarse bajo sus pies. Su vida, su amor, su sueño, todo un mundo se iba destruyendo poco a poco. _

_Te amo- repetía sosteniendo la mano inerte del que fue su primer amor. Besó sus labios por última vez, sintiendo frío con su contacto, pero no era por la temperatura del cuerpo… era porque sabía que nunca más volvería a verlo con vida, ni a sentir sus besos, ni disfrutar de su compañía. _

_Los latidos de su corazón palpitaban sin fuerza; ya no tenían por quién luchar._

_Supo que su vida nunca iba a ser igual a partir de ese momento. _

_Su cabeza dio vueltas, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla, de la cual iba a despertar…_

Pero nunca despertó.

Seguía inmerso en el mismo infierno en el cual vivió desde que su amor había dejado la vida, dejándole solo y sin lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Y sin embargo, continuaba vivo.

Pero el dolor nunca había abandonado su alma, hasta ese momento…

¿Estás listo?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, a la vez que le rodeaban la cintura con un brazo y le besaban cuidadosamente el cabello.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con el de Tom.

Acarició sus trenzas negras con suavidad y besó con cuidado sus labios.

-Si, sólo estaba diciendo adiós…

Se despidió del lugar que había sido testigo de su más puro primer amor. El mismo que se lo arrebató, dejándolo sumido en la situación más difícil de su vida. El mismo, en donde tiempo después conoció a la cura para sus heridas, una persona que le amaría y acompañaría por el resto de su vida incondicionalmente.

Era tiempo de comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida. Mirar hacia el frente, levantar la cabeza y vivir.

Dejar el pasado atrás, cerrar y recomenzar un nuevo destino junto a una persona que le hiciera feliz.

Juntó sus labios con los ajenos, sintiendo que el vacío que había sentido por tanto tiempo iba de a poco llenándose.

Porque de su mano había encontrado la fuerza para levantarse cada día

Porque en sus ojos veía la esperanza de sanar sus heridas y comenzar de nuevo. Iba a ser difícil, pero sabía que lo lograría.

Porque había encontrado una nueva razón para vivir.

Y porque tenía certeza, que donde sea que estuviera, su primer amor les estaría apoyando.

Porque su amor, había sido y sería por siempre _sagrado_.

_**Me mantengo despierto por ti **_

_**No vamos a hacerlo juntos **_

_**No podemos esconder la verdad **_

_**Me estoy levantando por ti ahora**_

_**Mi deseo final va a guiarte afuera antes de que el océano **_

_**Se rompa debajo de mí **_

_**Recuerda, para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado**_

_**Estoy muriendo pero sé que nuestro amor va a vivir**_

_**Tu mano encima, como una paloma, sobre mí**_

_**Recuerda, para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado**_

_**Rompes el hielo cuando hablas**_

_**Con cada respiración que tomas me salvas**_

_**Sé que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo**_

_**Trata de ir tan lejos como tu puedas incluso cuando el océano**_

_**Se rompa debajo de ti**_

_**Recuerda, para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado**_

_**Estoy muriendo pero sé que nuestro amor va a vivir**_

_**Tu mano encima, como una paloma, sobre mí**_

_**Recuerda, para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado**_

_**Por siempre tú, por siempre Sagrado**_

_**Por siempre tú, serás Sagrado**_

_**En tus ojos veo la esperanza que un día conocí**_

_**Me estoy hundiendo, me estoy hundiendo lejos de ti**_

_**No te des vuelta, lo ves**_

_**Tú puedes hacerlo, nunca lo olvides**_

_**Para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado**_

_**Estoy muriendo pero sé que nuestro amor va a vivir**_

_**Tu mano encima, como una paloma, sobre mí**_

_**Y un día el mar te guiará de vuelta a mí**_

_**Recuerda, para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado **_

_**Para mi tu siempre serás Sagrado **_

{Sacred – Tokio Hotel, Traducción por Fanny Hernández}


End file.
